See how I am
by DesertRose89
Summary: Do they know the real me? The real person behind the bright smile?
1. Chapter 1 The white rose

**See how I am**

**Summary**: Do they know the real me? The real person behind the bright smile?

**A/N notes**: My first fanfic so it my not be so good but I tried. Reviews are welcomed even the flames. I had to delete the original one because it was incomplete. Now on with the fic.

**I do not own yu-gi-oh!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Ch. 1 The White Rose

A lone figure walked around the lake in Domino Park, her brown hair playing in the light brezee as she took a seat on the cold ground. It was past midnight and the lone figure was dressed only in black making her invisible in the night. A soft sight left her lips, her blue eyes blank as she thought of her friends. Would they still want her if they know how she was? Would they still like her if they knew what she did when the night came? A thing that would make a normal person run as fast as they could….. No guess not. No one will cover for her is she reveled her true identity, they will surely run, turn their back at her leaving her alone a thing she didn't want. The gloomy girl pullet out her phone and dilled the first number in mind, waiting for the owner of the phone to answer.

"Hello?" a sleepy voice came from the other side

The girl opened her mouth to say something but closed it back up.

"Hello! Who is this?" the voice clearly become irritated as receiving no answer. The girl once again opened her mouth to say something and a word escaped her lips…

"Yugi….."

"Anzu! Is this you?"

"Hai Yugi it's me. Sorry to woke you up." She said looking at the lake in front of her tears now playing in her eyes.

"Not a problem. Did something happen?" He asks with worry clear in his voice making the girl smile.

"No… Nothing happened sorry to wake you up. Bye" she ended the call as tears spilled from her eyes. She called the boy to hear his voice, the happy voice that still kept her on the ground.

She got up and started to leave the park as a police car went pass her, she followed it with her eyes knowing so well where it was going and what was the police going to find. The body of a yukuza leader and the same symbol the killer always left. A white rose. Because Anzu was codenamed "The White Rose"


	2. Chapter 2 The new target

**A/N: Hello minna-san here is Ch. 2. I want to thank everyone that reviewd my last part. This will probably turn into a Seto & Anzu fanfic but for now is just about Anzu.**

**I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

Ch. 2 The new target

_"White Rose kills again!!!_

_The now legendary assassin White Rose added a new victim to the police records. The victim a well known successful men by the name of Sadamitsu Takeshi-san was found dead in his house by one of the maids. At the first investigation the police found a letter wrote by the victim reveling the fact that he was one of the biggest Yukuza leaders in all Domino. Takeshi-san as also known as Kaiba Seto's biggest rival in bissness matter, a thing that made many people ask many questions, one of them was the speculation that White Rose is an assassin hired by Kaiba Seto. When asked Kaiba-san negated all theory claiming that Takeshi Corp would have never been able to eliminate Kaiba Corp._

_From our information it seems that all the victims White Rose had were big yukuza leaders and successful men, the only one remaining are Kaiba Seto-san CEO of Kaiba Corp and Akuri Aki-san CEO of AA. Corp._

_The people of Domino find White Rose not a killer but a savior, now the last question remains who will be the next victim on the police list._

_Article by: Himura Ame"_

Yugi finished reading the article and looked up at his friends. Anzu had a socked face, while Jou and Honda were looking at each other.

"Do you guys think that Kaiba-kun will be the next victim?" Anzu asked looking at each of the guys. Jou let out a small smirk and said in a casual voice "Kaiba? Poor killer I would pity if he did." Honda looked at him oddly "And why is that?" he asked Jou. "Because of his security system, not even a fly could get in there." "And how do you know that?" Anzu asked raising an eye-brow. Jou was about to answer but the sound of Anzu's cell phone stopped him. She looked at the caller ID turned to Jou and said "Hold that thought until I finish this." And she got out closing the door firmly behind her.

"Anzu speaking."

"Well hello my sweet Rose!" am amused voice come from the other side of the phone

Anzu's free hand turned into a fist but her voice remained normal.

"What do you want?" she asked looking around

"Did you read the newspaper this morning? That Ame-chan has one perfect talent at writing an article about you." The voice said amusement clear in his voice "I guess you are now asking the same question right? About your new target…."

"Not exactly, because one more kill and then I'm out. You know the deal." Anzu said looking at her friends -thru the glass the door had- that were laughing at something Jou said.

"Ah yes the deal, how could I forget. All right I will tell you the next target that I want out in 2 days max. If you don't do it then the deal falls and you remain my killer for the rest of your life." The amusement in the voice was gone as hate remained.

"Fine. Name the target." Anzu said her azure eyes becoming like ice.

"Seto Kaiba. Do your job well White Rose." And the line went dead.

Anzu remained motionless as the name of the target went over and over in her head, she had to kill Kaiba…… Will she be able to do it?


End file.
